And We Fly Away to Never Never Land
by Heart of Spellz
Summary: Harry and Blaise attend a wedding. Slash, but nothing graphic. Written for The Bring a Smile Challenge and Competition at the HPFC forum.


**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise belongs to me.**

_**A/N: This was written for The Bring a Smile Challenge and Competition (created by Jenna McCoy) over at the HPFC forum. So, I've never written Harry/Blaise before, or Blaise at all, or Harry in a slash pairing for that matter, so please be gentle with me. I did try. Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome and appreciated, though. A very large thanks to eldritcher for the amazing beta work!**_

_**Provided Pairing: Blaise/Harry**_

_**Event: Wedding**_

_**Prompts: Emotional, Neverland, Quiet**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>And We Fly Away to Never Never Land<strong>_

Harry stepped into the back garden of the Burrow and inhaled deeply. He smiled at the smell of summertime flowers and grass. It was blissful.

Two people approached him from the side and his smile grew in intensity when he saw them.

"'Lo, Ron, Hermione. All right?" he greeted.

"We're fine, Harry, thank you for asking," Hermione answered as she hugged him.

"All right," Ron said, scowling slightly. "Where is he? Where's the prat at?"

Hermione swatted his shoulder. "Be nice, Ron. He's done nothing to you." Her eyes trained on Harry. "So?"

"So what?" he asked, barely containing his grin.

"Well," she began hesitantly, "_where_ is he?"

Harry chuckled at her gentle prodding and said, "He's here, but he's hiding."

"Why on Earth is he hiding?" she said in exasperation.

"Wants to make sure it's still all right for him to be here," Harry whispered. "He's waiting for the all clear."

"Oh good," Ron said, grinning. "Go and tell him he isn't still welcome, then."

"For Merlin's sake, Ron, be _quiet_," Hermione huffed before she started shouting. "All clear! Come out!"

Harry smirked as a man popped out from behind the garden gate and began walking towards the small group. Harry took a long moment to admire the newcomer as he ambled forwards.

The dark-skinned and tall, muscle-broadened figure caused Harry's heart to palpitate pleasantly. Light brown, slanted eyes watched him over top of artfully sculpted high cheekbones as he drew forward with every sauntering, graceful step. His perfectly shaped lips made no move to speak or smile, but Harry saw through the act to the lingering uneasiness trapped within those beautiful eyes. He barely contained his grin as he took the man's hand.

Hermione smiled warmly in greeting. "We're so happy you decided to come, Blaise," she said politely. She paused momentarily as though waiting for something before she dug her elbow into Ron's side. "_Aren't_ we, Ron?"

"Ow! Hermione, that –" he snapped before cutting himself off at her glare. "I mean, yeah, really happy. Simply peachy."

Hermione frowned at his obvious sarcasm. Harry saw Blaise glance at him out of the corner of his eye uncertainly. Harry squeezed the other man's hand reassuringly and saw his shoulders lift and drop as he inhaled a deep breath.

Hermione turned back to Blaise. "Ignore him; large groups of people tend to turn him into an insufferable git. It's a horrible medical condition. I don't know why I bother, honestly."

Ron opened his mouth to protest, but Hermione ignored him as she continued. Harry grinned again.

"There isn't any need for you to hide or feel uncomfortable," she told Blaise demurely. "You are more than welcome to be here and _everyone_ is thrilled you came." Ron drooped with defeat as Hermione provided him with a warning glare.

"I wasn't hiding," Blaise scoffed with a sniff, squaring his shoulders. "It's these robes. They are tetchy and I was merely fixing them."

"Of course you weren't," Hermione said brightly. She flapped her hands at him and Harry. "Well, go on then and get your seats. It'll be starting soon."

As Blaise and he turned in the direction of the rest of the garden, Harry sent a grateful glance over his shoulder at Hermione. She nodded and shooed him on. Bill was waiting not too far away and greeted them both jovially as he showed them their seats near the front.

He winked at Harry's slightly startled expression. "You know Mum," he said in answer to his unasked question. "She insisted that you sit with the rest of the family, just as you rightly should." He left after that, not giving Harry a chance to speak, clapping him on the back as he went.

Harry sighed as he sat down and looked up at Blaise. "I suppose now we wait."

Blaise was still staring after Bill's retreating back, an odd expression flitting across his face. Harry tugged gently on the side of his robe and Blaise folded himself into the chair gracefully.

"What's the matter?" he asked the other man softly.

Blaise stared at him for a moment before answering. "They're all quite fond of you, aren't they?"

"Who?" Harry asked in bemusement.

"This entire family," he replied, his eyes contemplative. "The Weasleys."

A faint smile touched Harry's lips. "I suppose they are, but it goes both ways," he murmured. His tone adapted a teasing quality. "Why? Do you not think I have anything for someone to be fond of?"

"Quite the opposite, actually," responded Blaise softly, still pensive.

They were silent for a while as they watched the guests arrive and find their designated seats.

"What's it like?" he asked suddenly. At Harry's confused expression, he clarified. "Having that many people care about you, I mean. What does it feel like?"

A slow smile spread over Harry's face as he reflected on the Weasleys. "Warm," he finally answered. "And a bit overwhelming." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Until I came to Hogwarts, I never had anyone who cared. Then to suddenly have _that_ many people concerned about your well-being…It's mind-boggling, honestly. I'm still not completely used to it."

"I don't think I could tolerate that large a family," Blaise said as he rolled his shoulders. "Drive me mad, it would."

"You'd learn to love it if you had the opportunity," Harry replied softly. "And you will, if you stick around with me long enough, that is."

Blaise's eyes flicked to meet Harry's quickly before moving back up to the altar. His lips twitched as he fought a smile. "I don't anticipate any problems in that area," he murmured.

Harry beamed and moved his hand over to grip Blaise's. The other man squeezed it gently as they watched three people gather at the altar.

The minister took his place in the centre and the two other men stood to his left. George winked over at Harry as he clapped Ron on the back.

"I always thought those two didn't get on so well when we were in school," Blaise said, motioning to the two youngest Weasley boys with his chin. "Why did he make that friend of yours his best man?"

"They did get on, sometimes," Harry replied. "It all just sort of depended on what type of moods they were in. They got a bit closer after Fred died, though. Ron helps George out at the shop quite a bit."

"Ah," was all Blaise said as he settled back in his chair to watch the bridesmaids advance down the aisle. "You know, I attended the Parkinson wedding a few months back. It was much more elegant than this."

Harry glanced at Blaise. "I don't actually think elegance is the main point of a wedding."

Blaise sniffed. "Well, it was simply an observation," he said loftily.

"Everything with you is an observation," Harry chuckled.

As the _Bridal Chorus _began to play, the guests stood and turned to watch her progress. Blaise leaned back against Harry as she passed.

"The bride is much lovelier, though," he whispered.

Harry snickered and poked him in the ribs, causing Blaise to noticeably jump. "Should I be jealous?"

Blaise smirked as he turned and leaned in to growl softly in Harry's ear, "Mm, I like the thought of you being jealous."

"You'll just have to try and make me, then, won't you?" he whispered back.

Blaise hummed in answer as they watched the bride's father remove her veil. Angelina Johnson – soon to be Weasley – beamed as she met George at the altar. The guests settled back and watched as the ceremony progressed. Harry and Blaise grasped each other's hands the entire time.

As the minister pronounced George and Angelina husband and wife, Blaise turned to Harry, sneering in disgust at all the weeping females.

"Why is everyone always so emotional at weddings?" he asked disparagingly.

"Dunno. You'd have to ask them that," Harry answered, motioning to a gaggle of women blubbering in the far corner of the garden.

The seats cleared and were replaced with tables and a dance floor in much the same way as they had been at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Harry and Blaise found a table and quickly claimed it before journeying over to congratulate the newlyweds.

"Harry!" Angelina cried as she enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. "And Blaise! I'm so happy you both came."

"Wouldn't miss it for anything," Harry replied with a smile. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

Angelina blushed as George beamed and hugged him as well. "Thanks, Harry," he whispered. "For everything. We wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you."

Harry flushed and pulled away, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "It wasn't just me, you know?"

"I know," George answered, still smiling.

Harry bowed his head slightly in understanding and pulled Blaise away with him to allow other people access to the new couple.

"What was that all about?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Nothing," Harry sighed, his throat constricting. "Just…nothing. Look, do you want to dance?"

Blaise stopped mid-step in shock. "Since when do you like to dance?" he asked in astonishment.

Harry shrugged. "Well, I don't, but it's a wedding and you're meant to dance at those, yeah?" Blaise still stared at him in bemusement and Harry stepped closer to him, clasping their hands together. "You like to, don't you?"

"You know I do," Blaise sniffed.

"Then come and dance with me," Harry insisted, pulling him to the large floor.

Blaise wasn't quite able to contain his chuckle as Harry started swaying them back and forth gracelessly. "I can't believe you're doing this," he chortled, allowing his haughty façade to drop for the first time since they had arrived. He grabbed Harry around the waist and positioned him better. "Here, like this."

Harry grinned as Blaise's chest settled against his. "I thought it might be fun with you."

"And is it?" Blaise asked casually, but Harry could see the hidden curiosity in his eyes.

"No," he said and Blaise tensed in his arms. "It's spectacular."

To Harry's immense surprise, Blaise Zabini grinned for the very first time in a public place. Harry's heart soared.

They danced in silence for a long while, watching the guests as they flitted around the garden and simply holding one another.

"Do you remember that story you read to me," Blaise finally murmured, "about the boy who never aged and had his own little world to escape to? The Muggle one?"

Harry hummed as he looked at him. "Peter Pan?" he asked curiously. "What about it?"

Blaise gazed at Harry pensively. "What would you give to stay here in this moment together and never grow old?" he asked wistfully. "We could be together and never have to worry about anything."

Harry smiled. "Well, no worries sounds appealing. I kind of like the idea of growing old with you, though."

Blaise looked at him in shock. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Harry answered. He bent his head and laid it against Blaise's shoulder as the other man tightened his grip on Harry's waist. "Don't worry. We'll have our Neverland yet, just wait and see."


End file.
